


Strum. || Amamota [BAND AU] Oneshot!

by MxssSara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamota - Freeform, Fluff, Kaito is finna fight someone, LOOK AT THEM, M/M, Oneshot, Rantaro has a breakdown, band au, happy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxssSara/pseuds/MxssSara
Summary: After an incident at one of Amami's concerts, Momota finds himself cradling a sobbing Amami. He decides to help the other in any means possible, leading to.. this.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Strum. || Amamota [BAND AU] Oneshot!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so 
> 
> I'm running low on Amamota stuff so have this cute little fuckign band AU writing.

Momota cradled the crying other in his arms, making small shushing sounds. It was enough to make him wanna cry, seeing Amami such a wreck. He was always so.. Optimistic. It was inspiring, truly. But now -- after what had just happened, he could understand why Rantaro would be crying. He’d be crying, too, if this had just happened to him. 

“Hey, Hey.. Shh.. Mams, it’s gonna be okay. Shh.”

Rantaro didn’t quiet down -- he likely couldn’t. Even so, he was worrying Kaito beyond belief. The purple haired boy stroked his fingers through Rantaro’s hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. This quieted him down just slightly, likely from surprise. Momota smiled, cupping Rantaro’s cheek with his hand. 

“They can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let them, okay? You’ll be alright. We’ll be okay. You just have to believe.”

The greenete stared at him for a while. Just -- watching his movements, his patterns. What did he expect Kaito to do? Sit there?

Well -- he did the opposite of that, really. He had been drowning the poor singer in kisses, being Kaito. God damn he is affectionate.

“Kaito --” 

“Mhm?”

“..Love you.”

Kaito smiled, carefully pulling the other closer. 

“I love you too, ‘Mams.”


End file.
